Undercover
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: One serial murderer leads two CSIs deep undercover. R/N. T rated for language and themes later. FLUFF.
1. Maxine

"So we got our suspect, but he got a lawyer and with that we can't get more info." Calleigh said.

"Of course Sherlock. You just solved our case." Ryan scowled.

"What's your problem?" Calleigh asked.

"You know what his problem is." Eric said.

"Well, I'm not an official CSI, but could I throw an idea out into the field?" Maxine asked, randomly appearing to collect her samples.

"Try me." Calleigh said. "We've been through everything."

"One of us goes undercover as a hooker, attempting to become of the girls that works for the pimp-" Maxine said.

"And another one of us goes as a the prostitute's client. Problem solved. I guess." Eric said.

"Well that's easy!" Calleigh exclaimed as an over excited game contestant. "Ryan and Natalia would be perfect for this job!"

Maxine's pencil fell out of her mouth. Ryan and Natalia zoomed in on Calleigh.

"_WHAT?" _Natalia was the first one to speak. "Why me?"

"Well I'm pregnant and Maxine isn't a CSI so she is a liability issue."

"And Ryan is a great candidate because a, Ryan won't kill Natalia and Eric for making out with him and Calleigh won't do the same thing." Maxine said. "And it would also solve this invisible problem with you guys." Maxine said. She stooped to pick up her pencil and was met by Natalia's glare.

Ryan had his arms crossed over his chest in proper Wolfe style, while Natalia's hands were on her hips while she glared down Maxine's soul.

Calleigh's mouth curved up and a smirk formed. She exited the lab quickly.

"You're in for it." Maxine grinned.

"Want me to skin you alive?" Natalia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Prolly no." Maxine attempted to say.

"Good. Shut up and head back to your workplace." Natalia pushed Maxine out of the glassed around lab.

Calleigh came into the lab, giddy as a nut. Wait what? Giddy as a nut? Where did that come from? Whatever. We aren't breaking the 4th wall here, right?

"You're fried! Deep fried may I say!" Maxine said. Natalia looked around and locked stares with Maxine who was standing next to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Natalia asked.

"I'm on break watching you get fried." Maxine said. "He agreed to job didn't he?" Maxine asked. Calleigh

"How would I be deep fried by this mission?" Natalia asked.

"Well you I can fry you-" Maxine began.

"By telling 50 million stories about my outfit you'd never see-"

"And then again, if Ryan was MacGyver he could probably fry you, deep fry you, if he was able to construct some kind of mechanism to amplify his pheromones that would be escaping through his eyes to deep fry you." Maxine said. Even Calleigh and Eric turned to stare at Maxine. Natalia glared at Maxine, and Ryan looked like a deer in a headlights. Confused and afraid. One little blinking line read in his mind "_Lights, camera, cat fight!"_

"Why. Would. He. Want. To. Deep. Fry. Natalia?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh, well, uh." Maxine said. "America has the freedom of speech!" Maxine claimed in her defense. "That's my plea!"

"Wait…what?" Eric asked.

"Uh, deep fried. Like a chicken or a Twinkie…" Maxine attempted to explain. Then Natalia approached Maxine until they were so close their mascara covered eye lashes bumped. Let's just hope they didn't stick to each other.

"Maxine, shut up, or I'll Twinkie you. Publically." Natalia warned her.

"Ok. I bet thought that Ryan wouldn't mind you deep fried." Maxine said.

"Where we come from, and not you, since you come from Utah, deep fried is being sun burnt!" Natalia barked.

"Well I thought that you and Maxine were good friends-" Ryan began. "But then again, it is true that Maxine can get on some people's nerves." Ryan said, then added as an afterthought "Also, never ever get in between two females in a catfight."

Both Natalia and Maxine stared at Ryan. "This isn't a catfight." Natalia hissed.

"It's a non-physical catfight slash debate." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Happy?"

"Happy." Natalia said.

"Well it was easier when we did the undercover work." Calleigh said with a sigh.

"Maxine wasn't such a pain in the ass then." Natalia explained.

Maxine almost entered the flinging of words between Calleigh but then decided that it was UN-helpful in her situation at the moment.

Maxine left and suddenly all fighting stopped. Everyone's break time was over. Everyone was to work now.

* * *

**A/N: ….Um, there's gonna a E/C fanfic that will look a lot like this one called Undercover: The Club.**

**R&R PLOX! ...and I will update a random fanfic at 3am in the morning. Maybe I'll post another one.**


	2. Spark

**This is the end my friends. But a fun end.**

**

* * *

**

Natalia sighed. This was the most stupid thing Calleigh had ever thought off. Natalia had to go in as a "newbie" and attempt to get Ryan as her first customer. Scheming, scheming, and more scheming.

Her outfit was going to get her killed. But Natalia never went anywhere without her gun. Well at least almost anywhere.

The taxi had dropped her off in the dirtiest, foulest part of town, and she headed down the street. In one of the alleys their suspect was standing in the doorway of an apartment building, smoking a cigarette.

"Are you mister Block?" Natalia asked in her shyest, I'm- afraid- that- my- parents- will- find- out- that- I'm- a- hooker voice. Her accent added to the fact she could be an illegal immigrant making a living any way possible.

"Yes. Who sent you? I wasn't expecting any visitors today." He said in a gruff voice, dropping his cigarette, crushing it under his heel.

"My friend told me that I could find you here. I'm new around here." Natalia said, her accent getting thicker.

"Well, what's your name girl?" Mr. Block asked.

"Maria." Natalia said. So now she was Maria.

"Ok, Maria, you been in this business before?" He asked. He reminded Natalia of one of those Men in Black guys. Suit, glasses, and Bluetooth. But then again most pimps slash drug dealers usually dressed like Men in Black. Natalia nodded.

"How many customers?" He asked, yet without Natalia answer he said. "With your beauty, probably too many to count, am I right?"

Natalia nodded.

"Well come on in then." He said and Natalia followed him. They entered an apartment on the second floor. As they entered, the man made Natalia give up her purse.

"Why are you taking away my purse?" Natalia asked sounding like a 5 year old whose teddy bear was just stolen from.

"Just purse check." The Asian girl who was going through the purse found Natalia revolver and let it hang from her index finger.

"That's only for protection." Natalia said. _Damn it. _Natalia thought.

"There's no need for that." The guy said. Natalia's purse was handed back to her as the guy led her through the 5 bedroom apartment. "Here's the loan closet. Use some clothes out of here until you get some of your own." He said, sliding open a door. Inside were tops and bottoms of various colors and prints. If the girl was up for something else there were above knee cocktail dresses. "I'll give you some time to redress. Keep the earrings." He said motioning to Natalia's hoop earrings. "I like 'em." So Natalia was left one on one with a closet of slutty clothes. Wait a second, Natalia thought to herself. Actually right now was her time to shine. The first thing she pulled out was a leopard print silk top. Okay, maybe, she said to herself. All the other tops were to cut up for Natalia's slash Maria's flavor so she included the top she chose first in her outfit. Natalia looked all around the room for a clock. It was 9:30pm. The SWAT stakeout was going to set up in about 5 minutes. Natalia peered out the shut blinds. Well she was wrong. A street rock band, two party girls, a woman with a baby carriage, who ironically was Calleigh were already out on the street. "You all right in there?" The Mr. Block asked knocking on the door.

"Yes sir." Natalia said. Suddenly something with black lace caught Natalia's eye. She gingerly pulled it out, uncovering a black corset with a fire truck red bow. Bingo. So, Natalia looked at shoes at the bottom to the closet. Bright platform shoes, clear platform shoes, platform shoes or all colors and designs. But Natalia was looking for something else. So pushing those shoes aside she uncovered leather stilettos. A little voice in her head said "Another bingo darling." Next to the shoes rack was a plastic bin full of stockings of all sorts. Not up for any other surprises, Natalia pulled out a pair of fishnet stockings. Pulling off her ripped and torn jeans she pulled the stockings on, now looking for some kind of skirt.

"Come on girl, hurry up!" Mr. Block yelled to the door. Natalia, in hurry, pulled out a leather mini, and pulled that on, the skirt followed by the boots. She was ready. Almost. Whatever. Natalia opened the door, Mr. Block standing there.

"Girl, just because I told you that I liked your earrings doesn't mean you had to skimp on everything else." He said, taking Natalia by the hand. Walking her over the accessories table, he put on half a dozen golden bangles on her arm, a Lucite ring on her index finger of her left hand, and a silver heart locket that hung barely above Natalia's ample cleavage. "Ok, Maria, Amber will get your hair and makeup in place." He said, taking Natalia and leading her into a separate bedroom. There a Caucasian brunette sat, surrounded by colorful pots of makeup. After Natalia's 15 minute session with Amber, Natalia had tight curls, a smoky eye, glittered up eye lashes, lips the color of the bow on her corset and glossiness of her ring, and a dewy completion with her cheeks lightly filled with a bit of a color. Amber called in Mr. Block for a last inspection. He added a rhinestone adorned wire headband to Natalia's dark curls, and clapped his hands. A knock sounded on the main door. _Nice timing boy_, Natalia thought. Amber led Natalia out the door, into the main room where Ryan, dressed very "though" in a leather jacket, gun metal colored jeans, a silk shirt that looked like it was stolen from Eric's closet (thought it wasn't), and grey Nikes was standing. Natalia fought to keep a straight face as he conversed with the pimp, as he eyed Natalia.

"That girl free today?" Ryan asked, pointing at Natalia.

"Uh, she's a newbie, but if you want her-" Mr. Block trailed off.

"Sure." Ryan said, putting his hand on his back pocket, ready to pull out his wallet.

"Oh no, no, no." Mr. Block said, putting his hand on Ryan's arm. "You pay after." Mr. Block said almost dragging Natalia from her spot to where Ryan was standing. "Let me give you some privacy." He said and led them both upstairs to a one bedroom flat. "Enjoy" Mr. Block winked, as he closed the door behind them.

"So, I am your first one, Maria?" Ryan asked, his arms around her waist.

"Yes sir." Natalia said, blushing a bit.

"Oh, don't call me "sir", sweetie, I'm Ryan." Ryan said.

"Oh ok." Natalia smiled. "Ryan."

"Beautiful accent" Ryan said, and without any warning they were in a heated kissing duel. Walking past a radio, Natalia subtly turned it on, the radio on "I Like It" by Enrique Iglesias. Natalia had another urge to hit her face, but they had already reached the unsanitary, bed so Natalia pushed Ryan, Ryan making the bed emit a squeak.

* * *

Calleigh, Eric, were taking the first floor as SWAT members took the 2nd floor.

"Just stay in your apartment" Calleigh said, as they busted into an apartment in which an old lady and a little boy were watching X-Men. They both nodded. "Nothing yet." Calleigh muttered, as one of the SWAT party girls told Calleigh that they just raided the pimp's apartment not finding him.

"Must be on the last floor" Eric said, as they opened the first apartment door. Nothing. 2nd. Still nothing. SWAT members carrying automatic guns appeared on the other side of the corridor opening each door.

Suddenly, all of them poured into an apartment. Eric and Calleigh followed. There was the lair. Their suspect was sitting around a tv, a VCR under it, with other tapes around.

"Ryan, do you copy?" Calleigh asked her device. No answer. Ryan and Natalia were still passionately making out of the tv screen, Natalia, unbuttoning his shirt. "RYAN!" Calleigh barked into her box. No response. "RYAN, DO YOU COPY?" Calleigh yelled so hard, Eric ducked.

_"Yes, Calleigh I copy." Ryan said dreamily._

"We caught him. You can unglue yourself from Natalia now." Calleigh snapped, not really knowing why herself.

* * *

"What?" Natalia asked.

"We got him" Ryan said, as Natalia ran a hand through her hand. "Come on." Ryan said, as they both slipped off the bed.

"I forgot to tell you this to fake this out, but I am freezing to death, Ryan! Death!" Natalia said.

Ryan smiled, placing his jacket on her shoulders and they both walked out of the apartment.

Calleigh, who was already standing outside the door, clapped when Natalia came out. "I think I understand the glue effect now." She said.

"Did that solve your problem, Wolfe?" Eric asked, tilting his head, Ryan glaring draggers at him.

"Yeah. It sure did." Ryan said, his mouth a thin line. Natalia smirked, pleased at how uncomfortable Ryan was.

"Well you're glad Maxine wasn't here" Calleigh said, Ryan shifting his weight uncomfortably. Calleigh gave him a quick head to toe look over, noticing how his arm was around Natalia's waist. "You know that I enjoy keeping you here but you guys need to go home already. Natalia's been through a pimp and Ryan, you were afraid she was gonna get killed in this part of Miami. So both of you, now that you got this spark in your love life, go home and enjoy yourselves." Calleigh said, sounding more like a game host, than a person who just solved a case about a serial killer.

Without any word, Natalia and Ryan left, leaving Eric and Calleigh one on one. "That was….slightly disturbing." Eric laughed.

"Oh shut." Calleigh hit Eric lightly. "But I applaud Maxine for the idea."

* * *

Both of them were in the car, as Ryan cranked up the heat. Natalia smiled a thank you.

"Nat, please explain to me, why do we ever listen to what Maxine says?" Ryan said a hand on her knee.

"Maxine gives out crazy ideas, but this idea worked out." Natalia said.

"I like the outfit." Ryan gave her a mischievous grin.

"Of course, you do." Natalia said, pulling Ryan into a chaste kiss, but it didn't end up very chaste when Ryan invaded her mouth. "Look-" Natalia said, pulling away. "Let's get this to your place because I am freaked by this neighborhood" Natalia said.

Ryan sighed. "Please?" Natalia batted her eye lashes.

"It's not like I would say no to getting you back into your comfort zone…" Ryan said.

"So drive." Natalia said. "Because Calleigh was right. It did put a spark in"

* * *

**Ok, I wanted to pull my hair out when the pimp left them alone, but I ended up laughing my arse off by the end of the chapter. :)**

**R&R and we'll start CUIAHR.**


End file.
